


The Night Of The Lotus Eaters - Part 5

by archangelgabriel



Series: The Night Of The Lotus Eaters. [5]
Category: The Hobbit (2012) RPF
Genre: Drug Use, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 17:18:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archangelgabriel/pseuds/archangelgabriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard is new in Auckland, New Zealand. And so far he doesn't enjoy it at all and misses everything from home, he hasn't even managed to make any friends yet. And then one night, walking home from a staff party, he encounters this beautiful younger man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night Of The Lotus Eaters - Part 5

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt at Hobbit Kink meme -> Richard is walking down the street at night when a voice asks him for money, He turns around to see a poor looking guy in his mid twenties, with wild dirty blond hair, soft blue eyes, and the most beautiful face he's ever seen. Though he clearly looks like a drug addict. He was awaken from his dazed state by the blond making an offer "If you don't want to give me money for free I can blow you..... or you can fuck me in the alley back there if you want" Richard turns around and leaves, feeling completely embarassed. Once at home he just can't get that blond out of his head.

When Dean woke up in the morning, he directly realized that he didn’t want to. Not today, not ever. Today was the day where he would need to spend all of his time in bed and turn around and whimper and pull loose all the sheets and fabrics on the bed. But it wasn’t his bed so he couldn’t do that.

He felt how all of stomach muscles cramped together so hard that it felt like he was getting stabbed with a blunt knife. Dean groaned and curled together, now not just his stomach cramped, but all of his body as a result from the blunt knife. He held his breath and bit down on his lower lip, hoping that the small sharp pain would provide enough distraction. It didn’t, and as the pain in his stomach eased he wondered if women felt like this in labor.

Taking a deep breath, he then relaxed and felt exhausted already. But he knew better, the stabbing in his stomach would go on for a few more hours. The only thing he could think of to make it stop was to get drunk. And he couldn’t take that much liberty, not after being let back in Richard’s apartment. At least he thought it was Richard’s apartment, it seemed fairly familiar to him. But he didn’t remember how he got there to begin with.

Dean didn’t think much more about it and soon he felt another stab towards his stomach, making him curl back together. But at least it didn’t feel as bad as the previous one. Dean remained in the bed for another thirty minutes and slowly felt how the pain in his stomach started to fade. It was still there, enough to bug him but at least he wouldn’t double over if he stood up. He had a headache and he felt so thirsty and weak in his limbs.

Despite everything, he forced himself up from the bed even if it made him feel faint and see stars in front of his eyes. But placing his hand against the wall and leaning against it for a few seconds made the stars disappear and soon Dean felt confident enough that he could walk without tripping over his own feet. Then he bent down and picked up his shirt again, pulling it over his head.

He opened the door and peaked out in the hallway. He didn’t hear much and there was nobody in the hallway, but once he stepped out he could hear the radio playing in the kitchen. Dean closed the door behind him and headed to the kitchen, slowly and light on his feet. The cat peeked up from the basket when he walked past it, making a noise to get his attention. Dean looked down to the cat and smiled weakly, then glanced up to the figure sitting by the table with a laptop in front of him.

“Morning.” Dean said weakly, shuffling closer to the table. Richard glanced up from the computer and glared to Dean and directly he felt like a small child about to be scolded by their parents. Richard looked furious.

“Afternoon I think you mean.” Richard spoke, and it didn’t help that the tone of his voice was so deep that it could make the entire apartment vibrate. And his voice sounded so cold, he had to be mad. There was no other way around it. “It’s nearly three in the afternoon, I had to call in sick to work because of you.” Dean felt ashamed hearing that.

“You didn’t have to do that.” Dean commented and squeezed down on his elbow. “I could survive on my own, you know?” Dean said, still trying to sound as kind as possible about the matter. He was a grown man after all, he wouldn’t burn everything down.

“It’s got nothing to do with that.” Richard typed down something on the computer. “It’s got something to do with that last time I left you alone for five minutes just for a shower, and then I came out to find an empty fridge, lost some clothes, my good jacket and an empty wallet.”

“I’m sorry about that.” Dean said, most out of reflex. Deep down he didn’t even know if he actually meant it anymore whenever he said that he was sorry. He knew he hadn’t meant it the last time he said it to his parents. And he also knew he didn’t mean it when he had stolen money of his friends and told them that he was sorry. What did those words mean to a stranger really? It couldn’t be much.

“You said so yesterday as well.” Richard said and leaned in to scribble something on a writing pad he had next to the computer. Dean frowned a little bit upon hearing those words. Taking the liberty of moving closer to the table and sat down on one of the chairs. “With… some other things.” Dean glanced up.

“What did I say?” Dean asked, he didn’t remember anything from last night. Well, fragments, he remembered the cat and laying on the floor. But not much more then that, and that wasn’t very much to go on. Whatever he said, he was quite sure that it wouldn’t make that much sense. Anything he said then never made sense. Richard’s cheeks started to fluster a little bit. Oh. He had talked in that manner again.

“Uh, you said that uh.” Richard scratched his neck and leaned back in the chair he was seated in, losing interest in his computer. “You said that you took Meth because… because it made you feel very aroused. And you obviously did.” Richard’s blush was getting stronger and at that he couldn’t help but smile a little bit. It was quite an adorable sight, a fully grown man blushing at the mention of that. “And that you really would want to, suck me off.”

Dean chuckled weakly and rubbed himself in his neck, leaning against the pressure behind it. “You shouldn’t take in account what I say then. But, the latter one is true. I would like to suck you off. “ Dean said then and shrugged. He glanced over to the sink and wondered if he could manage up the will power to stand up and help himself to something to drink. He was still incredibly thirsty. But Richard had said nothing so he would remain put where he was now and behave.

The expression on Richard’s face was priceless, something that Dean would have wanted to capture on a picture if he had the camera. There was still a blush on the others face and his eyebrows had gotten raised to, Richard looked so surprised that it was adorable. “What?” Dean questioned him. “You’re a good looking guy and I like cock, reason enough for me to want to give you a blowjob.” Dean pinched his nose quickly. “Can I have a glass of water?”

Richard nodded, still a little bit dazed of what just was told to him. Dean chuckled and stood up, heading over to the sink and grabbed a glass from one of the cupboards, filling it up with water. “Why so surprised?” Dean asked then and turned to Richard. “That I like cock? You thought me to be so desperate that I’d fuck anything on the planet?” Dean asked and sipped of the drink. Richard nodded, still with that surprised expression on his face. Dean shook his head. “I don’t sell out to women.”

“Why not?” Richards question came quickly after words and now it was Dean’s turn to frown. Was the other really that interested in his choice of prostitution in order to make it at the end of the day? “I mean. You’re a good looking guy, despite your…” Richard seemed to have a little bit of trouble coming up with the right words now and gestured with his hand. “Issue… I think a lot of women would fall for you.”

“But they wouldn’t pay me if they realized that I can’t please a woman.” Dean stated honestly and drank of his water again, somehow enjoying the conversation they were having. Despite the heavy subject, the conversation seemed light. Another convulsion in his stomach, he grimaced, but it passed quickly. “Someone with a cock however, I am more then capable of pleasing, never had much interest in women anyway.” Dean shrugged, there had been no loss on that.

Richard nodded, slowly tapping his pen against the paper, he seemed thoughtful. Dean snickered a bit and sipped of the water again. “What about you sir?” Dean asked with a smirk. Richard looked up, confused once more. “Do you prefer women, or cock?” Richard’s blush darkened.

“I fail to see how that is of your concern.” Richard said and Dean could tell that the other was just trying to remain as polite as possible about it. He chuckled and pushed himself away from the counter, heading over to Richard and let his fingers stroke Richard’s shoulders. 

“So what are you looking at.” Dean hummed, resting his hand on Richard’s shoulder and leaned in, pressing his back to Richard just to tease, then squinted his eyes to read what was on the screen. “Apartments in England? Are you not staying?”


End file.
